


Surrender

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional Numbness, Gen, Survival Strategies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders finds it easy to surrender to the inevitable.  Some survival strategies outgrow their usefulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

He was going to die in the dark.

The expected panic did not come with the thought.  He searched for it, but all he felt was vague annoyance that it should be like this, after all.  At least he would not be alone.

“Anders, are you alright?”  Hawke hovered over him, waving her hand back and forth in front of his eyes.  Varric, pacing in front of the hopelessly locked door, was shouting insults through the stone.  And Fenris, as usual, had his arms folded, glowering at everything he could land his eyes upon. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Anders said and, using his staff, raised himself to standing.  He falsified a smile.

He watched as Hawke talked Varric down from his rage, made a joke to lighten Fenris’s scowl, and started counting their supplies.  She was acting like they would make it out of here.  No matter.  Everyone needed their delusions.

When she led them into the darkness Anders followed without complaint.  She was something to hold onto.  Her strength shamed him.

He lost count of the days but she never gave up hope.  The numbness faltered.

When they finally reached the surface, Anders looked at the overcast sky and wept.


End file.
